


Rise up

by Emilia



Series: Death's Drabbles [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anarchy, Hubris, Monsters, Original Character(s), POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia/pseuds/Emilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following after my most previous original work, this is a sequel that is also Drabble and in Death's take on the world and how the universe was before it was simply nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise up

I have seen what most have not seen; even to my kind this is but rare knowledge.

You see, before our creation along with the newborn worlds lied nothing. Vast, empty and dark. But even before this big bang of life and this predeceasing nothing, lied monsters.

Writhing, destroying, creating. So that is how we came: We were born from a monster.

This much explains our natural, primal behavior. Our Lord has passed down even its own behavior onto us, cursing us.

Rise up against your friends, rise up against your kinsmen. Rise up for you are your own creator.


End file.
